A power converting device used in an inverter device is configured of a power semiconductor element that acts as a switching element, a capacitor, a reactor, resistance, and the like. As an existing capacitor, there is a capacitor such that a capacitor element and an electrode plate are housed together in a case, and the case is filled with resin.
A capacitor disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 such that a capacitor element is housed in a case whose upper face is opened, and main body portions of an anode plate and a cathode plate connected to the capacitor element are disposed between a bottom face portion of the case and the capacitor element in a state stacked across an insulating body. Also, external connection terminals of the anode plate and cathode plate extend in an approximate L-shape from an end portion of the main body portion, and are led out to an exterior from the opened portion of the case.